Jaune Arc Demon Prison
by Akamiki-kun
Summary: A false hunter, Jaune Arc, finally found the reason he was never told his family secrets


"Jaune Arc" speaking

'Jaune Arc' thinking

**Jaune Arc **demon varient

(_jaune arc_) author notes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beacon academy, the premere huntsman academy. Home to numerous huntsmen and huntresses in training teenangers with powers and weapons. (_bad idea if you ask me hormons and all_) But also home to one Jaune Arc the pretender he who lied his way in with Zero training. (_how in the bloody hell did he not get caught._)

Only problem with that he doesnt know what he's capable of, or whats locked up inside him.

_(__??? POV__)_

I blow out a slow sigh as I watch the combat class going on through the eyes of my host. (spelled Jailior) My blood boiling in hatred that he can be so weak but so Satan damned headstrong. I wince as the Winchester boy slams his mace into my host temple almost as if he's trying to kill the Arc. My eyes widen as I feel it a subtle tug on my seal, 'I don't want to be weak anymore.' I laugh as he struggles to keep standing after the hit knowing my host won't stay conscious I start to pull back to, hopefully, draw him into the seal so we can meet and I can break his damn pity party.

My grin widens as I see a form start falling into the infinite white world that is his subconscious knowing I have some power here his panicked scream quites as he softly lands in a plush leather armchair. **"Hello Jaune we meet at last we have much to discuss."**

_(__Jaune's POV__)_

I really haven't been having a good day first the caffiteria ran out of pancakes, second I haven't been improving even with pyrrha training me. 'really hurts to admit that.' third I feel Cardin doesn't feel threatened or grateful I protected him from that ursa major during the forever fall trip last week, because he is now trying to kill me during combat class. He's been wearing me down all class only using light hits on my arms legs and chest to weaken my aura now hes swinging at my head without restraint.

I keep pushing trying to avoid getting hit gritting my teeth every moment here i've been the damsel in distress.

'i don't want to be weak anymore.'

That thought, That moment of resolve our young unknowing jailor stumbles, cardin seeing his moment and his mace crashes against my temple.

Stumbling I force myself to stay up right as my vision swims cardin saying something but his voice is lost I reach out to my aura to anything trying to live.

I feel a hard pull from my gut and suddenly all I see is white.

I'm falling, I panic and scream till I feel something act on me and set me in a leather chair I look at the man across from me, he speaks. **"Hello Jaune we meet at last we have much to discuss."**

I look at him suprised he knows my name, "discuss what exactly." My voice slipping out, apparently he finds it amusing as he softly laughs.

**"I expect a who where how but you ask the important question the what so i'll be truthful about this i'm ,for lack of a better term ,your partner. i've seen and lived alongside you scense the moment you were conceived."**

"what?" I go to speak only to be cut off.

**"to awnser that question, what do you mean, and yes I can read your mind. A brief history lesson this universe was created by a God he only sought a blank canvas for which he let others put their creations upon. Many came to this world adding what they wish, then the two bothers appeared bring what were the first humans and faunus seeing you all capable of learning thanks to the grimm forcing your evolution, god created a system so that he could shelter just as much as test you all. He reaching unto creation once more and created, angels and demons were the product.**

fear bubbles up inside me as his face splits into a fanged grin.

**"angel embembody purity as such they were tasked as your sheild. all the while demons were tasked to tempt and test you all we the very agents of sin. These factors are quite bad for angels as they reproduce much slower, we demon were ready to overcome heaven. God fearing for his throne awnsered the prayers for power and survival from one of your ancestors. The two formed a coven his lineage will be blessed with power beyond any human, faunus, or grimm by the first born son of every generation being used as a little lock box to drain a demons power that are sealed in side them."**

"T-theres a d-demon inside me." I studder out as he laughs to himself, fear turn to anger and anger to outrage. "GET OUT OF ME!" I swing my fist at his grin only to pale as my arm is torn to shreads, I scream, only for the pain to never come shakily I look at my shoulder only to see my arm perfectly fine at my side.

**"I really wish you would think before acting, I maybe buying us as much time as I can but its still tiring."** He sighs out confusing me till he speaks again.

**"We're in your mind dumbass, we are literally talking at the speed of thought between you showing up and now, less then a nanosecond has passed outside.**I feel my body relax unconsciously.

"So your buying us time to talk before I die thanks." I slump over dejected before his fist meets my face. "WHAT'S YOUR PROB-" **"SHUT THE HELL UP JAUNE AND LISTEN. One your not going to die yet, Two there is no I anymore gods' seal ties my soul to yours in terms you'll understand if you kick the bucket we both die so as much as I want to kill you myself I have to help you live, Third and finally I can make it so we survive and whats more win getting rid of your bully.**I'm stunned taking in its words. 'it can't be that easy, can it? There had to be a catch.'

**"It never is that easy and everything has a catch and no I can't possess you, at least permanently the seal," **He taps the floor with his foot. **"Not only prevents it but only lets me control your body in two ways either you give me control or you'll die any other way."**"so how can you help me I'm pretty sure even with your power I'll still get killed."

**"What I propose is a short term deal Jaune we'll discuss a more permanent deal after this fight simply, you give control for the fight I get to stretch my legs and beat down your bully, in return you get out of this alive and get to see what you'll be capable of after you learn."**"why are you so compliant? How do I know you're not lying?"

**"Once again the damn seal has an effect that means I cant lie to you. the best I can do is withhold information to a degree, and I'm really not interested in dying so it's better to help you then get erased from the universe."**I ponder his offer for what feels like hours before noding, "two things before I agree, One how do I give you control and Two whats your name?"

He stops smiling and his face turns serious. **"never ask my name again Jaune I'd only give you that honor when you have my respect. To us Demons ,even to Angels names are a very powerful thing if I were to tell you my true name you'd hold ultimate power over me." **

I'm choking over the pressure pressing on my body, on my very soul, before he lets up. **"To awnser your other question all you must say is "I, Jaune Arc, relinquish control of my body for this fight." Got it."**

I dont bother nodding as i'd rather get this over with.

I feel my hand raise instinctively "I, Jaune Arc, relinquish control of my body for this fight." chains wrap my legs as they shatter off of him revealing a black three peice suit as he stands and stretches.

_(__arena general POV__)_

The paniced crys accompanying Cardins mace aimed at Jaune's head all blown away as he screams a black pillar of energy erupts from Jaune as the scream falls silent everyone feels tense as instincts are reacting.

"Yang, is- is Jaune okay?" spoke a reaper in red, before her blonde sister could awnser the scream dies into a malice filled laugh.

**"As the suns light fades/ Darkness rises once more to claim/ A deal struck with death."**The pillar collapses revealing an adonis bodied Jaune Arc, short blond hair now a waist length black, Crocea mors now a black katana held in a lazy grip, pitch black runes crisscrossing the defined muscles.

**"You know Cardin, as much as I desire to brutally murder you and string up your family by their own entrails."**Everyone pales at the threat that came from Jaune's mouth. **"I find myself feeling gratitude to you for not only giving me my debut but for finally letting my host draw upon my power, so as thanks. **Jaunes face settling in a amused twisted smile. **"I'll only swing my blade one time.****"**

Cardin lacking any sense of self preservation rushes 'Jaune' with a bellow. "Just die arc!" only for Jaune to swing the katana lazily. **"Black waltz." **The visible area vanishes for an instant as everyone recovers they see Cardin slumped against the wall armor and weapon destroyed 8 overlapping shallow cuts leaking blood from his right shoulder to left hip. The class stunned to silence. **"Well guess my job is done hope you all enjoyed the show." **As Jaune gives a deep bow he face plants unconscious, Crocea mors back to normal along with his armor returning and the hair vanishing to short scraggly blond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(a/n: im hating this damn app so sorry if itsits hard to read it wont do the spacing correctly and im done fucking with so apologies everyone please enjoy) _


End file.
